Idole
by MayThisBe
Summary: Traduction des drabbles originaux "Idol" : AU où Kurt Hummel voit son idole, Blaine Anderson, sur un boulevard de New-York. Et bien sûr, il est totalement amoureux de lui.
1. Chapitre 1

L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de Ripple (_permalink_ de l'histoire : rippleklainebagels . tumblr . comm /tagged/idol-fic).

C'est basé sur ce photoset : rippleklainebagels . tumblr . comm /post/29299907872/1-au-in-which-kurt-hummel-sees-his-idol.

A noter que les genres sous lesquels j'ai placé l'histoire peuvent être modifiés ; je les ai choisi de manière tout à fait partiale.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

_Oh mon Dieu, c'est lui._

Blaine Anderson était là, à seulement cinq mètres de lui, signant des autographes et souriant à ses fans comme s'il n'avait rien de plus important

"Vas lui parler !" le pressa Rachel, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.

Kurt pâlit. "Je- Je ne peux pas ! répéta-t-il, résistant quand Rachel le tira par le bras. Non, Rachel, vraiment ! Il est- il est occupé, je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas me parler, mais ça me suffit de l'admirer de là, vraiment-"

"Kurt Hummel, Rachel répliqua. C'est ton rôle-modèle, ton inspiration qui est là-bas. Ca pourrait être ta seule chance !"

Kurt soupira et se retourna pour lui bloquer le passage. "Écoute, merci, mais si j'essaye de lui parler je vais me ridiculiser et passer le reste du mois à me morfondre dans un état de profonde mélancolie. Je ne peux pas me le permettre maintenant."

Rachel souffla avec impatience. "T'es fou, Kurt."

"Laisse tomber, d'accord ?" demanda-t-il en ajustant la sangle de son sac. Il se mit à marcher à reculons, s'éloignant d'elle. "On se voit à l'appartement, d'accord ? Je dois aller- oh!" Il venait de rentrer dans quelque chose -_quelqu'un_ ; il s'arrêta net.

"Oh mec, désolée !" dit une voix douce, des mains le rattrapant pour le stabiliser. Kurt jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme. "Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Tu vas bien?"

La mâchoire de Kurt se décrocha.

Blaine Anderson -_le_ Blaine Anderson- se tenait devant lui, lui faisant un grand sourire, ses mains toujours sur les épaules de Kurt. Il était tellement proche que ce dernier pouvait sentir son après-rasage.

"Je-" glapit Kurt après un moment. Il se racla la gorge et se redressa. "Salut!"

Le musicien gloussa. "Hey, salua-t-il. Ca va?"

"Oui! Oui, je- je vais très bien, même." Kurt rit intérieurement. "Désolé, c'était ma faute. Apparemment, marcher à reculons n'est pas un de mes talents. Choquant, je sais."

Blaine rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. "Et bien si ça peut te rassurer, je suis sûr que ta démarche est très gracieuse, en temps normal."

Kurt rougit.

"Hey Blaine ! salua Rachel, apparaissant soudainement à côté de Kurt et lui tendant la main. Je suis Rachel Berry, lui c'est Kurt Hummel. Il est vraiment fan de vous. Ca veut pas dire que ce n'est pas mon cas, mais je dois dire que mes goûts sont davantage tournés vers-"

"Rachel, siffla Kurt, mortifié."

Blaine répondit instantanément. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer !" Il serra la main que Rachel lui avait offerte, puis celle de Kurt (celui-ci mémorisa la sensation, sachant que ce sera sûrement la première et dernière fois qu'il pourra serrer la main de son idole). Le regard de Blaine n'arrêtait pas de passer sur son visage avec une expression indéchiffrable. "Et.. vous venez à mon show ce soir, peut-être ?"

"Vous donnez un concert ce soir ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. Oh mon dieu, comment ça se fait que je n'étais pas au courant ?"

Blaine haussa les épaules. "C'est assez secret ; un club local. Je le fais pour un ami. Vous devriez venir, si vous avez le temps !"

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Rachel le coupa. "Malheureusement je ne peux pas -trop occupée avec les cours- mais Kurt est libre" Elle envoya à son ami un sourire innocent quand il la fixa avec mépris ; elle savait qu'il devait aller travailler tôt le lendemain, et qu'il lui restait quelques designs à terminer. "Je suis certaine qu'il adorerait venir. Ca se passe où?"

Blaine leur donna les directions, et Kurt lui promit d'être là. Il ne manqua pas la façon dont le visage du chanteur eut l'air de s'éclairer à cet instant, mais il se dit que c'était probablement son imagination débordante. Un simple espoir.

"Blaine." Un homme en costume apparut à côté du musicien. "Allons-y, le voiture attend."

"Bien." Blaine leur envoya un sourire, fit un signe de la main en répondant. "J'espère vous revoir bientôt !" Puis il partit.

Kurt relâcha un souffle tremblotant. "Rachel."

"Oui?"

"Je dois aller à ce concert."

Elle eut un sourire victorieux. "Je n'aurais pu dire mieux."


	2. Chapitre 2

"Hey, tu as pu venir !"

Kurt sursauta un peu en entendant la voix à côté de lui. Blaine était là, souriant comme s'il était réellement heureux de voir Kurt. Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt un autre espoir de la part de Kurt. Quoiqu'il en soit, il répondit avec un sourire éclatant. "Ouais, bien sûr ! J'ai dis que je viendrais, non ?" _On s'en fiche si je dois être au travail dans huit heures._

"Ouais, mais- je veux dire, c'était décidé à la dernière minute." Blaine haussa les épaules, et il sembla un peu troublé. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. "Tu, um, ça te va bien."

Kurt rougit et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tenue ; il avait passé l'après-midi à la choisir. "Merci." Il regarda les vêtements de Blaine -le même jean noir délavé qu'il portait plus tôt, un T-shirt violet avec un col en V et une veste légère. "À toi aussi."

Blaine rit doucement. "Nan, pas aussi bien qu'à toi. C'est Jimmy Choo?" Il toucha du bout des doigts l'écharpe de Kurt, et ses phalanges effleurèrent rapidement sa mâchoire. Kurt oublia automatiquement comment respirer, encore moins comment parler.

"O-Ouais, bégaya-t-il. Tu- Je suis impressionné. Y'a peu de gens qui arrivent à le remarquer juste en regardant."

"Et bien, je ne suis pas un expert du tout, mais je dois dire que j'ai une collection de _Vogue_ chez moi, confessa Blaine en souriant sans aucune retenue." Kurt leva un sourcil en guise d'approbation. _Mince, peut-il être encore plus parfait ? Je devrais lui dire où je travaille ? Non, ce serait de la vantardise._

Un homme en costume -le même que durant l'après-midi- apparut à côté d'eux. "Blaine, on doit y aller, il faut que tu te prépares, marmonna-t-il, lançant à Kurt un regard noir puis lui adressant un poli hochement de tête quand il l'eut reconnu. Kurt sourit en retour, nerveux.

"Bien. J'arrive dans une seconde." Blaine se retourna vers Kurt, et cette fois il était impossible de se tromper en voyant l'anxiété dans sa gestuelle. "Donc, je- je ne sais pas si tu vas rester durant tout le spectacle, et je comprends parfaitement que tu sois occupé , mais si- si tu veux, on pourrait prendre un café ensuite ?"

La mâchoire de Kurt chuta. _Oui_, voulait-il lâcher. _J'adorerais._ Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, retenus par son côté pratique ; il serait tard quand le concert se finirait, et il ne pourra avoir que quelques petites heures de sommeil. S'il allait travailler sans s'être reposé, son patron le remarquerait à coup sûr. Il se mordit la lèvre, indécis. "Donne moi ton téléphone, dit-il finalement, choqué par son audace."

Blaine cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de lui tendre docilement son portable. "Je travaille tôt demain matin, expliqua Kurt en enregistrant son numéro et résistant à l'envie d'ajouter un coeur après son nom. Si tu n'as rien à faire, on pourrait peut-être se prendre un café à ce moment-là ? Ma pause est à midi."

Kurt lui rendit son téléphone et le musicien le remit dans sa poche, radieux, comme s'il venait de gagner à une loterie. "J'adorerais ça, ouais."

"Blaine ! lâcha l'homme au costume en revenant vers eux. Dépêche-toi !"

"Je t'appelle !" promit Blaine, avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Le coeur de Kurt battait à tout rompre. _Il va appeler. Blaine Anderson a mon numéro et va m'appeler. Je vais prendre un café avec lui. C'est un rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

Blaine lui téléphona le lendemain, au moment où Kurt sortait de réunion. Il s'esquiva rapidement dans les toilettes et fit signe à son collègue de sortir, qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'en aller. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à Lulu's, un café à deux pâtés de maison du lieu de travail de Kurt, et dès qu'il eut raccroché, celui-ci enregistra le numéro dans son répertoire. Il passa ensuite la reste de la matinée entre un état de stress 'oh-mon-dieu-je-vais-retrouver-un-musician-mondialement-connu-et-prendre-un-café-avec' et un état d'explicitement 'oh-mon-dieu-je-vais-retrouver-mon-idole-et-prendre-un-café-avec'. Il tenta de rester calme ; Blaine était simplement un autre gars.

_Un mec très mignon et bourré de talent et célèbre et qui appelle lorsqu'il dit qu'il va le faire. Rien de bien grave._

Il arriva à sortir du travail avec quelques minutes d'avance et marcha rapidement jusqu'à Lulu's, l'air frais de l'automne l'empêchant de transpirer, ce qui aurait également détruit sa coiffure, qu'il avait mis une demi-heure à fixer ce matin. Par un heureux hasard, Blaine descendait d'un taxi lorsqu'il arriva.

"Salut !" salua-t-il, à bout de souffle.

"Kurt, hey !" sourit Blaine. Son visage semblait toujours s'éclairer, et Kurt aimait ça. "Quel bon timing. On y va?" Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Kurt d'entrer. _Quel gentleman._ Ils commandèrent un café -Blaine assista pour payer- et choisir une table vers le fond de la pièce.

"Donc, tu es arrivé au travail à l'heure finalement ?" demanda Blaine avec un grand sourire.

_Ca lui arrive d'arrêter de sourire ?_ "Ouais, j'ai réussi, répondit-il. C'était un peu dur, par contre. Je ne suis pas une personne très matinale."

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Blaine avec un hochement de tête, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas sans avoir eu un café avant. Mon assistant sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me parler avant que j'ai pu ingurgiter une bonne dose de caféine. Et franchement, je ne sais pas comment il me supporte certains jours.."

Kurt rit. "Je suis sûr que ça doit être bien de travailler pour toi."

"En parlant de travail, tu fais quoi, exactement ? Tu parais trop jeune pour être-" Blaine rougit. "Je veux dire, pas que ça se soit impossible, ou quoique ce soit, je ne voulais pas- Désolé, c'est très mal sorti."

Kurt se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de couiner, Blaine était trop adorable. Toutes les interviews que Kurt avait vues n'étaient rien en comparaison. Blaine était une personne très attachante. "Relax Blaine, je ne suis pas offensé. Je fais un stage chez _Vogue_, en fait. Ma première idée pour l'université est un peu.. tombée à l'eau, mais en voyant que le plan B marche aussi bien, c'est assez cool."

"Je dirais pareil ! Tu travailles vraiment à _Vogue_ ? Mais c'est génial !" Blaine semblait vraiment impressionné et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se redresser un peu avec fierté. Il but une longue gorgé de son Mocha. "Donc tu veux faire du stylisme?"

"J'ai toujours été intéressé, oui, avoua Kurt. Mais ma première option était de faire du théâtre de manière professionnelle. Jouer et chanter. Mais, je veux dire, je ne serais pas _déçu_ si ma vocation devenait la mode."

"Peut-être qu'un jour je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour porter un de tes si convoités modèles.

"Oh arrête, se moqua Kurt en tentant de repousser la rongeur de ses joues. Tu ne sais même pas si je suis bon."

Blaine se pencha en avant, s'assura que Kurt croisa son regard avant de parler. "Fais-moi confiance, si tu peux avoir un stage à _Vogue_, tu es très bon." Il se redressa alors, sans savoir que le coeur de Kurt venait de rater plusieurs battements. "Théâtre, hein ? T'as chanté au lycée ou pas du tout ?"

_Respire. Allez, Kurt. Les mots. Sers t'en._ "Je- Ouais. Oui, j'étais dans la chorale. On a gagné les Nationales deux années de suite."

Une sorte de reconnaissance apparut sur le visage de Blaine. "Attends. Tu étais dans les New Directions ? D'Ohio ?"

Kurt ouvrit la bouche, surpris. "Tu- Comment tu-?"

"Vous nous avez battus pendant ma dernière année aux Régionales, dit Blaine." Il commença à rire et secoua la tête. "Il y a deux ans. Les Warblers ?"

"Oh mon dieu, tu étais-? C'était-?" Kurt chercher les bons mots. _Impossible. C'est impossible ! J'ai dix-neuf ans, il en a vingts, ce qui veut dire qu'il était en Terminale quand je n'étais qu'en Première. Je l'ai battu en étant seulement en Première ? Oh non, il doit m'en vouloir._ "Je suis vraiment désolé !

"Pourquoi ? Ne le sois pas. Vous étiez incroyable !" assura Blaine.

"Ouais mais- je veux dire, tu es le chanteur professionnel maintenant, marmonna Kurt."

Blaine plaça sa main au dessus de celle de Kurt, doucement, ignorant que le geste rendit la respiration de Kurt encore plus compliquée. "Ca ne veut pas dire que vous ne méritiez pas de gagner. Les Warblers ont peut-être de belles voix, mais nous n'avions aucune chorégraphie."

Il y eu soudain de l'agitation à l'entrée de la boutique. Kurt jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Il y avaient plusieurs personnes, équipées d'appareils photos et de micros, qui essayaient d'entrer et criaient le nom de Blaine tandis que les barmans les repoussaient.

"Merde, murmura Blaine." Kurt se retourna vers lui. Il avala les dernières gouttes de son café et se leva. "Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé. Je devrais y aller. Je ne voulais pas- j'aurais voulu que ça ne-" Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, remuant ses boucles. "Um, si- si tu veux, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse se revoir."

Kurt lui fit un sourire rayonnant. "Tu as mon numéro."

Celui que lui renvoya Blaine illumina toute la salle, et il se dépêcha de partir avec un petit signe de la main, laissant Kurt sourire à son café comme s'il était lunatique. Il se fichait de retourner au travail au retard. Blaine Anderson voulait le revoir. Il pourrait survivre sans problème au reste de la semaine avec cette seule pensée.

Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il revoit Blaine.


	4. Chapitre 4

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui le réveilla le lendemain, et il décrocha pour entendre une Rachel énervée parler d'un article de magazine.

"Rachel, chérie, calme-toi, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser tout en se frottant les yeux pour voir son réveil. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant qu'il ne doive se lever. "Il se passe quoi ? T'as pris du café ?" _Ca semble être une bonne idée.._ Il débattit mentalement pour savoir s'il serait capable d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine pour s'en prendre une tasse. Il tenta de repousser ses couvertures et finit par tomber par terre. _Apparemment non._

Rachel souffla. "J'allais en cours ce matin et je suis passée devant un stand de journaux, et y'avait un article sur Blaine Anderson dans _People_ donc je te l'ai achetée, bien entendu, et je l'ai lu et ça _te_ concernait."

Les sourcils de Kurt se froncèrent. Il était beaucoup plus réveillé d'un seul coup. "Attends, quoi?"

"Ce rendez-vous au café hier ? Y'a des photos. Tout le monde veut savoir qui tu es, si t'es son petit ami. Et je suis certaine que ça ne doit pas être le seul article.."

Kurt sauta hors de son lit, les dernières traces de sommeil disparaissant, attrapa son ordinateur et ouvrit son navigateur. Il resta bouche-bée quand il vit les résultats. "Oh mon dieu.. Rachel, je te rappelle."

_Blaine Anderson, le musicien de 20 ans déjà primé d'un Grammy, a été vu hier dans un café plutôt intimiste avec un jeune inconnu. Les rires, les moments où ils se tenaient par la main, les regards pleins d'amour furent largement assez pour piquer notre curiosité. Qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme qui s'est attiré les égards d'Anderson ?_

Kurt arrêta de lire et prit une profonde respiration. Les photos le montrait toutes de dos, se focalisant davantage sur Blaine, mais c'était incontestablement lui. Il y en avait même une du moment où Blaine avait mis sa main sur la sienne qu'il fut tenter d'imprimer, avant de décider que ça frollait l'effrayant.

Son téléphone recommença à sonner, et il passa son pouce sur l'écran pour répondre sans détourner les yeux. "Rachel, calme-toi, d'accord? Ils n'ont pas mon nom."

"Um, Kurt?"

Il se figea avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son portable, où apparaissait le nom de Blaine. _Oops._ "Oh, Blaine, hey ! Désolé, j'ai cru que- salut."

"Hey, répondit Blaine, riant nerveusement. J'imagine que tu as vu les, uh, les photos alors?"

"Et les articles, ouais, confirma-t-il." Il se mordit la lèvre. _Il m'en veut? Est-ce qu'il va refuser de me revoir ? Ai-je déjà tout bousillé?_

Blaine resta silencieux quelques secondes. "Je suis désolé, Kurt, lâcha-t-il finalement." Il semblait être sincère. "Tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais voulu- je te promets que je me chargerai de régler ça. Je ne vais pas laisser la presse s'en prendre à toi."

Kurt sentit son coeur gonfler. _Il est tellement.. noble!_ "Blaine, je- ça va, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, cherchant ses mots. Ca me va si- si ça te convient aussi. Je veux dire, si tu préférerais ne plus me revoir-"

"Oh pitié, non ! coupa Blaine. Non, je le veux ! Je veux te revoir. Sans aucun problème. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais je- les paparazzi mettent leur nez partout, et je ne veux pas que tu sois harcelé partout où tu vas avec des reporters et des appareils, et on vient de se rencontrer, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais supporter tout ça pour moi, donc.."

Kurt rit alors, avant de se reprendre. "Désolé. Crois-moi, je suis plus que prêt à 'supporter tout ça' pour toi, si ça me permet de te revoir." Il fut surpris par son assurance, mais espéra qu'il la garderait.

Quand Blaine reprit la parole, son sourire était évident. "Super. Merveilleux ! C'est- ouais, bien, donc je suppose que c'est le bon moment pour te demander si tu es libre demain soir ? Je vais essayer de me débarrasser des journalistes, mais on ne sait jamais.."

Kurt souriait autant qu'une adolescente éprise de son premier chéri, et il résista à l'envie de faire une petite danse. "J'adorerais."

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, parlant de ce qu'ils diraient à la presse -ils se mirent d'accord pour déclarer 'juste amis' pour désintéresser le plus possible les médias- avant que Blaine ne raccroche, promettant d'appeler dans la soirée, chose que Kurt était certain qu'il ferait.

Rachel rappela alors qu'il allait travailler. "Alors vous avez discuté ? Vous allez quand même vous revoir ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, répondit Kurt, presque offensé. Je ne suis pas lâche ; je ne compte pas m'enfuir et me cacher car trois personnes avec des caméras veulent se mêler de ce qu'on fait. Blaine vit avec ce genre d'attention depuis pas mal de temps, je suis sûr que tout ira bien."

"Uh-huh.." marmonna Rachel, non convaincue.

Et, comme Kurt le découvrit le soir suivant, elle avait toutes les raisons de ne pas l'être.


	5. Chapitre 5

Kurt s'était toujours demandé à quoi ça ressemblerait d'être célèbre. Il se voyait comme une star à Broadway, ou peut-être un designer haut-couture très connu, avec tout le monde souhaitant avoir sa photo et lui poser des questions.

Tout ça avait été un fantasme, bien sûr, un simple rêve. Il ne s'était jamais sérieusement attendu à ce que ça se produise.

Cependant, il en eut un aperçu lorsqu'il alla diner avec Blaine.

"Hey, le salua vivement celui-ci quand Kurt ouvrit la porte."

"Salut !" souffla Kurt, s'autorisant un moment pour incruster dans sa mémoire l'image de Blaine Anderson sur le pas de sa porte. "Une seconde, laisse-moi prendre mes clés."

Juste au moment où il les attrapait, une porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la voix de Rachel les atteignit. "Oh mon dieu il est là? Kurt, attends, j'ai promis de prendre son autographe pour-"

"_Au revoir_, Rachel" répliqua Kurt avec fermeté, faisant sortir Blaine et fermant la porte derrière eux alors que Rachel apparaissait en peignoir de bain avec un appareil photo dans les mains. "Désolé pour ça. Elle- je veux dire, on est tous les deux-" _On est tous les deux super fans de ta musique. C'est étrange?_

Blaine rit. Il avait sûrement deviné ce que Kurt n'avait pas dit. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." Il prit aisément la main de Kurtt, comme si c'était un geste naturel pour lui, et Kurt rougit, essayant de contrôler son sourire. _Je tiens sa main. Je tiens la main de Blaine Anderson. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne couine pas._ "Sinon, on va où?"

"Je connais un petit restaurant Italien qui est très bien" répondit Blaine, ouvrant la porte du complexe pour Kurt et le laissant sortir avant lui. _Très gentleman. Sérieusement, ce mec a aucun défaut ou quoi?_ Blaine s'arrêta soudain. "C'est- Ca te va ? Tu aimes la cuisine Italienne ? Si tu préfères autre chose on peut-"

"J'aime l'Italien, assura Kurt avec un sourire." _Blaine serait-il.. nerveux?_ Après avoir fait des concerts à guichets fermés à travers le monde, Blaine semblait être la dernière personne à être nerveux durant un rendez-vous. _Est-ce que c'est ça, au moins? Il n'a jamais vraiment dit le mot. Peut-être que c'est simplement un diner entre amis ? Oh non, et si _c'était_ ça?_

Kurt hoqueta lorsque Blaine s'arrêta devant Maria, un restaurant haut de gamme où il n'avait jamais osé rêver de manger. Il agrippa le bras de Blaine quand il voulut ouvrir la porte. "Oh mon dieu, ici? Blaine, c'est-! Je ne suis pas assez habillé pour-!"

Blaine rit à nouveau. "Détends-toi, tu es très bien. Viens."

Toujours hésitant, Kurt fit un pas à l'extérieur, conscient de la main de Blaine au bas de son dos tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui, admiratif devant les tables illuminés par des bougies, le décor somptueux, et les clients sur leurs trente-et-uns. Il pria intérieurement que Blaine prévoyait de payer, parce qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse se le permettre, et ce serait gênant et embarrassant.

Finalement, il laissa Blaine commander pour lui, et le plat de pâtes qu'on lui apporta mettait l'eau à la bouche. Blaine sembla satisfait quand Kurt approuva. La conversation venait facilement ; ils parlaient de tout et rien, se moquant, plaisantant, et partageant même des bouchées de leur nourriture. Ca devait être un rendez-vous. Ca le devait. Soit ça soit Blaine est le plus grand dragueur que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Ce fut pendant le tiramisu que le téléphone de Blaine vibra dans sa poche, et il s'arrêta au milieu d'un rire. "Désolé." Il grimaça en sortant son iPhone et en toucha l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils. "Merde."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Les paps sont là, marmonna-t-il, ses doigts survolant l'appareil tandis qu'il envoyait une réponse."

Kurt le fixa d'un air vide jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux et voit sa confusion. "Paparazzi, précisa le musicien. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su." Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air absent, en ayant apparemment oublié que ses boucles étaient retenues par une bonne dose de gel. "Mon Dieu, je suis _tellement_ désolé, Kurt."

Il haussa les épaules. "C'est pas grave." Et c'était vrai. Il ne voyait pas vraiment le problème. Blaine devait être habitué à être bombardé d'appareils photos et de micros maintenant..

Blaine paya rapidement – sans même réagir à la note qui comportait trois zéros – et guida Kurt vers la porte, sa main placé fermement sur son coude. "Une voiture nous attend, lui expliqua-t-il doucement. Mais on va devoir traverser les paps d'abord. Garde la tête baissée et reste près de moi, d'accord?"

Kurt fit un signe de tête, toujours confus.

Blaine prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il se préparait pour une bataille puis ouvrit la porte.

Des voix lui arrivèrent immédiatement aux oreilles. Des flashs éblouissants apparurent de tout côté ; Kurt leva une main pour se protéger les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les questions que les reporters leur lançaient – c'était devenu une totale cacophonie – mais il entendit crier le nom de Blaine plusieurs fois.

"Laissez-nous passer s'il vous plait, dit Blaine par dessus le chahut, forçant un passage à travers la foule, penché en avant, tête baissée, les deux mains sur les épaules de Kurt comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne soit éloigné et se perde dans la masse des caméras. Ce qui semblait être quelque chose de possible. Kurt se sentit claustrophobe et exposé.

Blaine ouvrit la porte d'une voiture noire à vitres teintées et Kurt rentra en premier. Quand ils furent tous deux installés à l'intérieur, ils lâchèrent échapper un soupire de soulagement identique.

"Où allons-nous?" demanda le conducteur.

"Qu'importe. Démarrez. Chez moi" souffla Blaine en se passant à nouveau la main dans ses boucles. Il jeta un regard à Kurt. "Ca va?"

"Je- Ouais. Ouais, je vais bien. C'était.. intéressant."

Blaine eut un pauvre petit rire. "C'est une manière de le dire." Il tendit la main et prit celles de Kurt entre les siennes. "Je suis vraiment désolée, Kurt. Ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose dont je voulais te soumettre." Il rit, se dénigrant. "Ca ruine plus ou moins le rendez-vous, hein.."

_Rendez-vous. Il a dit rendez-vous._

_Respire._

_Inspire, expire._

"Non." Kurt serra sa main et attendit jusqu'à ce que Blaine relève les yeux. "C'était pas le cas. Pas du tout."

Blaine eut un sourire plein d'espoir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à leurs mains liés, se mordit la lèvre, regarda de nouveau Kurt à travers des cils si parfaits qu'ils auraient dû être interdits. "Peut-être- peut-être qu'on pourrait remettre ça ? Pas- pas chez Maria, bien sûr – quelque part de nouveau."

Kurt eut un petit sourire narquois. "Blaine Anderson, es-tu en train de m'inviter à un second rendez-vous?" plaisanta-t-il, impressionné par sa propre audace.

"Je pense que oui" lui sourit Blaine.

Rassemblant un courage qu'il ne savait pas avoir, Kurt leva leurs mains et embrassa les doigts de Blaine. "J'adorerais" murmura-t-il, appréciant la façon dont ses joues rougirent et ses yeux s'allumèrent.

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment."


	6. Chapitre 6

Dernier chapitre.

Juste une indication : l'auteur accepte tous les prompts, donc si certains sont demandés par rapport à cette fiction, je les traduirais, bien évidemment ; ce n'est pas car j'ai terminé de traduire les chapitres que je ne m'intéresse pas à ce qui est en relation avec l'histoire (comme je le fais avec LN, en résumé). Si vous avez vous-mêmes des demandes, vous posez les transmettre via Tumblr : rippleklainebagels . tumblr . com.

Si vous voulez que je transmette les prompts moi-même, je peux le faire, envoyez les moi par review ou message privé (si vous ne savez pas les formuler en Anglais ou quelque soit la raison). Ce serait un plaisir.

* * *

Sortir avec son idole n'était en réalité pas aussi étrange que ce que Kurt craignait.

"Hey chéri" murmura Blaine avec un sourire endormi, inclinant sa tête en arrière pour recevoir le baiser lui signifiant 'bonjour' par dessus le dos du canapé. "J'ai pris ton habituel."

Kurt attrapa la tasse de café brûlante qui se trouvait sur le comptoir. "Tu as été chez Lulu's?"

Blaine secoua la tête et avala sa gorgée. "Jackson l'a apporté."

Le styliste leva les yeux au ciel, mais but une gorgée de son mocha. L'assistant personnel de Blaine avait été envoyé acheter trop de cafés pour pouvoir garder le compte. Il traversa le salon de Blaine et s'installa à côté de son petit ami, toujours en pyjama, sur le canapé.

"T'as quoi de prévu aujourd'hui?"

Blaine fit un petit hmm et contempla sa propre tasse comme si elle détenait la réponse. "Um.. je crois que j'ai une interview vers 13h. Ouais, un talk-show." Il fit un petit signe de tête, comme pour approuver ses propres propos et prit une autre longue gorgée de café. Kurt sourit d'un air touché ; Blaine n'était pas du tout du matin. Il était pratiquement un zombie jusqu'à ce qu'il ingère assez de caféine.

Il vérifia son téléphone et soupira. "Je devrais y aller."

"Non" se plaignit Blaine, passant son bras dans celui de Kurt et le serrant contre lui pour tenter de le faire rester. "Ne pars pas. Tu me manquerais. Reste avec moi."

Kurt rit et l'embrassa doucement. "Bébé, je vais me faire virer si je fais ça. Même si j'adorerais passer la matinée à te câliner."

Blaine fit la moue, et Kurt l'embrassa à nouveau, titillant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Blaine commencer à sourire. "Bien, bien, d'accord. Vas-y. Passe une bonne journée."

"Je pourrais cuisiner ce soir si tu veux" proposa Kurt en se levant, son café à la main, puis il se dirigea vers la porte où était accroché son manteau. "On devrait inviter Rachel, par contre. Je crois qu'elle se sent un peu abandonnée. Je suis plus souvent ici qu'à notre appartement."

"Oui, bien sûr. Plus on est de fous plus on rit." Blaine fit un petit signe de la main ; Kurt fut certain que c'était sa manière d'approuver lorsqu'il était fatiguée. "On se voit à 18h."

"Oui, approuva Kurt. Je t'aime !"

"Je t'aime aussi, cria Blaine, souriant dans son café, les pieds sous lui, les cheveux une masse de boucles non-coiffées." Kurt partit avec cette image en tête, heureux d'être l'une des rares personnes qui pouvait voir Blaine ainsi.

Savoir à quelle vitesse ils avaient chuté l'un pour l'autre aurait dû être effrayant, avec quelle rapidité leur relation était passée de fan-et-idole à bien plus, mais ça semblait tellement naturel pour eux. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis deux mois, mais ça paraissait plutôt être deux ans. Ils avaient appris à connaître l'autre presque aussi bien qu'ils se connaissaient eux-mêmes. Il y avait eu de la surprise quand les paparazzis avaient découvert qui était Kurt et qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais ils avaient surmonté ça. Ensemble. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de passer autant de temps que possible avec l'autre – parfois des week-ends entier, parfois cinq minutes volées pendant la pause déjeuner de Kurt. À part leur emploi du temps débordé et les médias tout autour d'eux, ils essayaient d'avoir une relation aussi normale que possible. Kurt accompagnait Blaine au plus de concerts possible ; Blaine avait surpris Kurt avec du café et un massage un soir où il avait été totalement stressé à cause d'un défilé de mode qui approchait ; ils n'étaient pas allés travailler un Mercredi, et ils avaient simplement trainé dans l'appartement de Blaine toute la journée, parce que, pourquoi pas.

Ce n'était pas parfait.

Mais c'était parfaitement imparfait.


End file.
